Storm Raging
by Joy1
Summary: Max is responding badly to period of heat and has a fever while Logan tries to figure out how to help.


Title: Storm Raging 

Name: Joy 

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com 

Rating: PG 13 

Logan rolled into his apartment during a raging storm that knocked out the power. He was lucky to have made it off the elevator before the power went out. He was returning from a trip to see one of his sources. Logan was not supposed to be back for another two days. He had let Max have free reign in his apartment while he was gone having actually given her a key to get in. 

The rain looked amazing on the windows Logan thought as he entered. Lightening flashed and he could see MaxÕs figure in the window. She was sitting curled up in a ball. Logan was concerned that she was hurt or in pain, being that was not her normal posture. 

"Max," he said softly, "are you alright?" Logan rolled over to her when she did not respond. He called her name but she did not move. Logan got as close as he could to her and then placed her in his lap. MaxÕs forehead was beaded with sweat. She opened and closed her eyes but would not say anything. 

Logan laid Max down on the sofa and went to the kitchen for a cold compress. MaxÕs "heat" had come upon her in full force. She had been locked herself in LoganÕs apartment so she wouldnÕt be tempted to get with any guy. After the episode with Eric, she realized that she was not safe to be out on a night in heat. 

MaxÕs body was rejecting her good intention big time and had actually produced a fever. Logan came back into the living room with some wet wash clothes and an ice pack. He placed them gingerly on MaxÕs head looking into her open eyes. 

"Max, can you hear me? ItÕs me, Logan. I am right here." Max smiled at him. She knew he would not leave her. She assumed he wasnÕt actually there and that she was dreaming. 

"Logan, you remember that kiss I gave you outside your car?" 

Logan was taken aback by this question. Of course he remembered the kiss she gave him. It was amazing. But she had said that she was emotional and that was really all. Why was she bringing it up now? "Yes. I remember." 

Max sat up from the sofa a bit and looked deeply into LoganÕs eyes. Logan swore her eyes glowed just slightly like a catÕs. "I was lying when I said it was just because I was emotional over leaving. I have wanted to be with you for a long time now. I havenÕt dated anyone since I met you and I havenÕt wanted too," Max confessed to what she thought was a dream. 

Logan was unsure how to respond. There was so much about Max he didnÕt understand. He thought she was sick but she was totally lucid in her speech. The beats of perspiration were gone from her head. He did not know if she was just asleep when he found her or what was going on. "Max, I think you are running a temperature, because only in my dreams do you say stuff like that," Logan said the last part under his breath. Logan would live and die for Max but he could not bring himself to do anything about it. He was always afraid of scaring her off. 

Max pushed herself up all the way on the coach. She was seated face to face with Logan. There were centimeters between their noses. MaxÕs eyes were open wide and penetrating LoganÕs. He could barely breathe. Logan did not know what was going to happen next. His body wanted to kiss Max passionately, but desire had to wait until he was sure this was real and just some psychotic joke. 

"I am not a dream. I am more of a nightmare. I am in love with a man who would never have me. I sacrificed everything to protect him and keep him alive. I connect with him in ways I couldnÕt imagine possible. Yet I am still just a worker for his cause. I am only the object of his desire when I am leaving. When he could lose my help and expertise I am valued. That is my nightmare; my reality. I am enslaved by a love that hasnÕt a clue because I canÕt express an emotion other than rage. I love but I donÕt know how to show it. So I sit in his apartment in the rain wishing things were different and knowing they never will be," Max said flatly. All the things she has felt and wished to say but would not. All the words just poured from her soul with a glassy stare. 

Logan had no idea she thought he felt that way about her. It broke his heart to watch her speak the words that were so far from the truth. He could not stand the thought that she really believed that she was just an "employee" to him. He realized he had basically told her that once a while ago. Logan resolved to change things at that moment. Logan put his hand on MaxÕs face softly stroking her cheek. "You are so wrong Max. I love you. I just didnÕt think I could tell you without you running away. I couldnÕt lose you." 

Max just stared into the darkness unresponsive. Logan wasnÕt reaching her but he still didnÕt know why. He pulled Max into his chair. He kissed her softly at first. Logan felt as though he were trying to melt an ice sculpture. Max began to respond slowly to LoganÕs embrace. She opened her mouth slightly and Logan took the invitation. Their embrace was fevered and passionate on both sides very quickly. 

"Logan," Max whispered passionately, "is this real?" 

"Nothing has ever been more real in my life," Logan said gasping for air. "I love you. Never doubt that. We have always been more than we were willing to admit. I would have gone with you to Canada if I werenÕt in this wheelchair. I just couldnÕt risk you getting caught because of me." Max leaned into his lips and kissed him passionately again. Logan began kissing MaxÕs neck up to her ear. He sucked gently on her ear lobe. Max began to moan utterly turned on. 

"Logan?" Max said in between kisses. 

"Yes," Logan said muffled kissing MaxÕs neck. 

Max between gasps and moans at LoganÕs kisses and touch she pulled away to whisper, "Make love to me." 

A slow smile spread across Logan's face. "Forever," he whispered.


End file.
